


致门的内哥罗

by oliviavs127mendes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Letters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviavs127mendes/pseuds/oliviavs127mendes
Summary: 塞尔维亚写给黑山的一封信，在塞黑共和国解体，两者分居数月后，塞尔维亚主动回忆起南斯拉夫时期的经历。
Relationships: Montenegro/Serbia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	致门的内哥罗

见信安。事已至此，原谅我不再能以兄弟相称，想必你也可以理解。

话说回来，这似乎是我们分开后第一封正式的信件。也就在几个月前，我们将未来的道路全权交给了那几个选票箱。于我而言，几十年来我从未想到那几个塑料盒子能承载这样沉甸甸的分量，如此压抑，如此不舍，一锤定音却无回头路可言。在等待结果的时候，我一直背过身去，为不让炽烈的阳光灼烧我的眼球，也为不看见你脸上交织的期待、犹疑和一往无前的决绝。你或许不曾察觉，而我却记忆犹新。

那天你在楼上清点行装，我在客厅来回踱步，摆弄着所有能够转移我的注意力的事物，空空的花瓶也好，缺页的老报纸也好。我猛然想起，这似乎是这么多年来我第一次面对独居的生活，面对空荡荡的庭院。深夜的烈酒与牌局无影无踪，只剩下脱落的相框里几张泛黄的照片，承载着多年以来的梦想和希冀。照片里面的我们微笑着，你的双手搭在我的肩头。我没有依赖过你，但你能够陪伴在我身边确实是我久违的支柱，即使在互相厌倦，摩擦如同火花一般不断滋生后我也留存着无可替代的感激与执念。我几乎愣住了，如同巨石压在胸口令我难以喘息，抚摸着窗沿的双手变得冰凉，以至于一直没有听见你在门口向我道别的声音。当我回过神来，你的叹息与门栓金属相撞的声音飘进我的耳畔，我奔向玄关目送你远去，也没来得及最后再叫你一声兄弟。好吧，这件事情上我错了，我还得想想怎么补偿你。当然，由着你跑去海滩上躺着喝柠檬水看漂亮姑娘可不是一个选择（我是严肃的）。

虽然已经不是第一次阐明了，我还是得对你说一句谢谢。我并不是能够那样快速接受事实的人，正因为你的陪伴给予了我足够的缓冲期，或多或少潜移默化地影响了我，我才能够做到逐渐放下不断作祟的痛苦和仇恨。很久以来，我都在努力放下这个疯狂的时代曾带给我们的一切，那些无言的伤悲、喜极而泣时的欢笑、那令人瞩目的成就、孜孜不倦的探索与不曾熄灭的野心，是席卷而来的狂风，也是转瞬即逝的暴雨。而过滤掉这些值得怀念的抑或是无足轻重的记忆残片后，只剩下一片令人怜悯的空白了。那些在我们看来英明无比的决定所带来的美好幻境往往持续不了多久，而我们却总要为自己的失足与错误的决定付出代价。那些后果向来不由分说地接踵而至，不给我们哀悼、悔恨或喘息的机会，将原先的生活或观念统统颠覆。

记得我临睡前总会向你简短地抱怨些心底无处安放的事，而你会劝我注重当下，抛离对过去的留恋、念想与怨恨。借着现在的机会，我想这是时候认真谈论一下我的感受了。短短百年之内我们所经历的似乎远比曾经几个世纪来还要多。我看见冲鼻的火药晕染天幕，奏响20世纪的序曲，落下20世纪的帷幕。我看见那些走向黄昏的帝国残存的力量仍舔舐着曾如同冠冕般的战利品，我也举起旗帜将反抗的口号立于碉堡之上。我看见人们用枪弹与情报构建的密网，用即将流干的烈血冲破的防线，我也在皑皑白雪中，在孤寂的黑暗中行进。我看见红旗，鲜花与标语，听见激昂澎湃的演讲，也向着千万人许下诺言与祈愿。我看见铁幕间的明争暗斗，也曾置身其中以卵击石只为坚守我们最后的底线。我看见连天呛鼻的浓烟遮蔽日光，灰色的机群出没在阴云间，机械轰鸣不断，一身伤痕与血瘀也不足以是我松口。我看见一次又一次兄弟阋墙的血雨腥风，那几乎使我抓狂，又再次点燃对自己民族的无限骄傲，飞蛾扑火，孤注一掷，却也会失去理智（不要太惊讶，我最近也确实有在反思）。

对。我看见了这一切，经历了这一切，参与了这一切，主导了这一切。这一切都化为我们的一部分，成为我们前行的动力或是禁锢我们的镣铐。因此，作为我的战友、我的军师、我的兄弟，我不相信你毫无羁绊、毫无牵挂。

你似乎说过你感觉我变了很多？更阴鸷，更沉稳。或许吧，我也说不准。这也不完全是坏事。毕竟曾经那些洗不清的罪名还未成为诽谤的标签向我扑来，聚光灯与掌声趋之若鹜，总可以取代枪与炮，竞争与论辩。那种感觉我也谈不上多么眷恋，但一切处于我的主导中也确实令我欣喜。我们多么期待明天的到来，尽管那时我们还只有粗糙的纸张上勾勒的模糊版图——那可并非遥远而陌生的名词，而是曾将我们紧紧联系在一起的不可动摇的信念啊。如你所见，而当上司变为千夫所指的“独裁者”，变为“屠夫”后，那为所欲为的气魄硬是把我逼进了死胡同。你曾称赞过他，他也拥有无数信徒，而他坚持的源泉竟是源于仇恨的废墟，这让很多人失望。没错，我受到了打击，从战争到舆论，这些或多或少改变了我，也潜移默化地影响着我曾信手拈来便能做出的选择。想起一些我孤注一掷的赌注、我为之赴汤蹈火的热念、我坚持遵守的铁律，在我眼里的“是”却是其他人眼中的“非”。在他们看来是我的固执与谵妄使他们抓狂，是我偏激的欲望使他们唾弃。我却往往感到惊奇，我不过是立誓捍卫属于我的一切罢了：我的民族、我的土地，即使政权崩塌也可以将迸裂的碎石拾起重塑。

这是源源不断的矛盾的所起，也是骇人的苦难的根源。当我自炮仗与战斗机制造的废墟脱身后，我才真正开始思考这些问题。并非出于胆怯，想要改变自己的机遇或者想要就此翻盘一切重来，你知道的。那我总该学会权衡利弊，踯躅而行了吧。应该如此。毕竟风口浪尖已经渐渐退下，尘埃落定，再激烈的戏码也毕竟都成为了往事，剩下的便是前方仍不明朗的道路与未竟的事业了。我虽然不常会这样说，但，我们是时候抛下过去的一些准则，迎接变迁了。尽管我知道我们之间没有修复的可能，但某些意义上的补救依旧是力所能及的。我们不得不正视我们给国际所看到的那一面，“每分离出一位成员，必然有一场血战”。这仿佛成为了一种难以推脱的刻板印象，你也看在眼里。而如今，我和你有机会做出改变，甚至不必大费周章。我相信你明白我的意思。

好了，我现在没那么健谈了，说这么多确实有点累。心里确实有很多想法，但我学会了把悲痛与期盼一同留给晚祷后的夜幕。我把几盒上次从诺维萨德买来的香烟放进包裹里了，你应该已经看见了罢。我记得你说过这玩意的牌子在波德里戈察买不到？如果是我记错了，那也请你见谅（想必你也不会怪罪我）。最后的最后，我很想知道你最近过得怎么样，没有我在身边你可得勤快一点。嗯……顺便，还是让我再叫你一声“老弟”吧。

想念你的，  
你曾经的兄弟。  
2006.7.9


End file.
